


Aural Experience

by kayecho



Series: Adroit and Vigilant [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bugging Eggsy's clothing, Harry gets an earful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Experience

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. Written, almost entirely, while watching Kingsman at a dinner cinema. No regrets.

The audio went straight to his headset. As soon as they went their separate ways, his words hanging in the air, the sounds began to filter in. It began like he expected: the rushing of wind; the pounding of footsteps against the concrete; a string of curse words that would have made a grown  man blush. Just like his father. Then came the sounds that Harry did not expect.

The sounds came through clear as day: the echoing slam of a metal washroom door, the rustling of fabric, the metal teeth of a zipper. Eggsy’s sharp intake of breath sounded like thunder in his ears.

“Oh fuu-uuck.” Eggsy’s words were uttered with a groan. It echoed off the washroom walls, sounding tinny and distant and too close all at once.

Harry sunk into his chair. The audio fed out from his headset into the speakers flanking his study. He closed his eyes. To say that Harry had not been privy to men’s private affairs on an occasion would have been a lie. His years of espionage had provided him with a certain insight and aspect of even his worst foe’s sexual habits. This, however, was not what he expected to hear when he bugged the boy’s clothing.

The sound of rough calloused skin, sliding across soft flesh filled the spacious study. Harry could envision it: poor Eggsy, bent over a public toilet, one fist pressed against the tile, one hand frantically beating off his turgid cock. The hitch of Eggsy’s breath, echoing off the tiled walls, confirmed his supposed visuals.

Harry's hands tightened on the suiting of his trousers. He was a gentleman, not easily swayed by the sound filling his empty study, but he couldn't deny the rush of blood in his veins, the increase in his own pulse.

The sound of skin on skin came faster now. No respect for technique, from the sound of it. The thought made Harry's lips curl into a bemused sort of smile. He could just picture Eggsy, frustrated crease in his brow, looking annoyed with himself and his cock: adorable in an unconventional way.

Harry shifted in his leather desk chair, listening as Eggsy’s breath turned to panting. At this point, the uneven rhythm and choked breathing must have meant his balls were tightening, that he was close, teetering on the edge.

"Fuck--!" A deep intake of breath followed by the same rustling of fabric, the sound of a zipper, the banging of a metal door. No lingering, no slow appreciation of his climax. Harry wouldn't have had expected it any other way.

He shifted again, adjusting himself in his trousers before leaning over his computer, bring back up his collection of data regarding Eggsy. With a little convincing, perhaps he'd get the opportunity to see him again.

 

 


End file.
